


Are you sure tire irons are so bad?

by wanderingsmith



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bit of cracky fluff from a Jack and Ennis who got together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you sure tire irons are so bad?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gothica_vanessa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gothica_vanessa).



> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> AN: never got around to posting this and then someone's birthday came around.. so.. here ya go luv :)

The only thing worse than these damn supply trips to town, was when someone, for some reason, didn't get the message of their silence and taciturn expressions.

Listening to the fellow chatter on, Ennis clenched his jaw to keep from swearing out loud. One of his compromises with Jack was that if someone showed professional interest, he had to be 'sociable'. His only solace was that he knew his counter that there'd be no smiling and cheerful *encouraging* pissed Jack off just as much.

Which left the two of them practically glaring but otherwise agreeing to a beer with this damned stranger who'd heard of their horses.

"So I was meaning to head out and see you in a couple days. Heard your ranch is hard to find."

" 'S right."

The continued short answers didn't even slow him down. "Say, I'm not keeping you from picking up your wives, am I?"

This time Ennis' teeth started to grind together, "Nuh." He sent Jack a stubborn look; that did *not* count as *asking*. And there was no way he was encouraging this shift into personal questions.

"I hear you've been in business for 8 years. I take it you weren't from around here before that?"

Probably unable to stand being quiet any longer, Jack threw in a muttered "Yeah" before Ennis could.

Fellow nodded, still with his huge, too-jovial for Ennis' patience, smile, "Him I can place in Wyoming.. but you.. you've got more of a mix. I take it you've travelled some?"

"Yeah."

There was a blessed lull as their would-be customer took a few swallows of beer and they followed suit.

And then the inquisition continued with a nod towards Ennis' hand, "You boys are lucky your wives don't make you wear bands," he tapped the silver band on his finger against his glass, "Tasha gets downright pissy when she catches me without it."

This time Ennis knew he couldn't wriggle out of it. "Ain't married."

The fellow raised a surprised brow, "Really? Fellows your age, living as far out in the hills as I hear.." he winked, "You got yourself some undemanding willing company, uh? Lucky bastards."

Shit. Ennis tried a furtive look at his partner and caught the narrowed eyes. OK, OK: yes, he knew the rule. "Look Mr. Kleet, ain't really none a yer business, but the only company we need is each other." He even held the look to make sure their no-longer-potential buyer got the message without doubt, then stood, his social limit far breached by the need to get away and get back to the safety of their home.

Christ he was tired. It'd been a long week of calving and they'd only come to town because they'd held off almost a month already, waiting for everyone to be delivered safely. And now *this*.

Seeing the forced-polite expression forming on their chattery friend, he sighed, torn between wishing he was tired enough for it to drown the concern at another person knowing about them, and just feeling **too tired**. "You don't have to 'worry', mister," the very *concept* still pissed him off enough to glare as he said it, "You're not my damn type." None of the man's business that Ennis' type could be described with one word: Jack. Seeing him open his mouth, Ennis growled, "And you're not Jack's either."

That seemed to get through to the man and he gawked for a silent second, long enough for Jack to fish out money to cover their beers and throw it on the table.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I'm cute!!!!!"

It was Ennis' turn to gape, staring incredulously at the now actually insulted-looking Californian. What the fuck??

He threw a glare besides him where Jack had started laughing hysterically, hands on his hips and head thrown back, ignoring the roomful of people staring at the three of them.

####

They watched the sun go down over the hills to the West of the ranch, Ennis leaning on the corral, one hand absently stroking the shoulder of their oldest mare and Jack standing behind him, chin on Ennis' shoulder, arms loosely around his waist.

Their first night on the new property, they'd been hurrying to at least make the corral fence sound so they could let their horses out of their stalls and Ennis had been the one to walk up to Jack at sunset, silently wrapping him in a hug, nodding to the beauty of the fired mountains when his companion muttered a question.

"Never thought I'd see the sun set on land of our own, Rodeo."

It'd wordlessly become a ritual. If they were at home, anywhere on their land, they'd usually arrange to be together at sunset. And stand for a bit, sometimes holding each other, sometimes side by side; simply watching the proof that they'd beaten the odds another day. Were together and had the life neither had really believed they'd ever achieve out of the ragged dirt they'd been born to.

Often silent, tired from long days of hard work; but every so often, the joy inherent in the moment led them into gently teasing each other.

And today was one of those. Jack, smiling again at the memory of Ennis gawking at their newest client.

His more positive outlook on people's reaction to the two of them had never extended to calling Ennis wrong for his fear, no matter how he might have grumbled under his breath at letting people's homophobia win by default. On the other hand, the years had taken shots at both his optimism and Ennis' wariness, until nowadays, he was content enough to be careful and Ennis refrained from panicking.

But today had still been a big step. Ennis being plain about actual feeling instead of sticking to veiled facts. And the fact that it'd turned out fine...

"Couldn't help but notice it was only you he was preening for. I still say I need to get a ring on that finger of yours."

He expected a snort and a snark in response, maybe even a slap to his thigh. Not a lazy chuckle and a caressing side-headbutt.

"Can say no just fine, Rodeo. And always will."

Eyes closing at the promise, Jack tightened his arms, shifting his head to bring his lips to Ennis' ear. "Ditto, Cowboy. Forever."


End file.
